The Q&A Video
by DovahFinn
Summary: "...While most of the questions would be coming from twitter, one question would be coming from a little velvety box stashed in Phil's bedside drawer in the shape of a ring." (PHANfiction)


**A/N: HELLO AGAIN! So, I know I said I would update Chain Reaction a while ago and everything, but I've hit a block with that story. Sorry? Anyways, the idea for this came from a Phan discussion blog (Yes I know don't judge me okay it's fun to talk about stuff on there) which I will leave the URL to in the end note. Enjoy! :D**

Phil sat down on his bed, reaching up and giving the final adjustments to his tripod to film his new question and answer video. He bit his lip, eyeing the drawer in his bedside table- while most of the questions were coming from twitter, one was going to be coming out of a box in the shape of a ring. He took a deep breath._ I can do this,_ he thought. "DAAAN?" he called out the open bedroom door. "I'M GOING TO START FILMING SOON!" He sat patiently as he heard Dan's muffled 'coming!' from the bathroom as he finished his hair. He heard the door creak open and rushed footsteps come down the hall until his boyfriend of three years entered the room, sitting next to him on the bed and kissing him on the cheek. Phil smiled, returning the gesture before reaching forward and pressing record. Dan scooted out of the frame, leaving Phil to do his introduction. Phil smiled and waved as usual, but it all went downhill when he opened his mouth. "Hey gu- Ha- He-" He cleared his throat, upset by his stuttering. _I need to calm down_, he thought. He tried his hardest to ignore the small smirk plastered across Dan's face and focus on actually saying his greeting- which was proving to be much harder than it should have been. He took a deep breath before re-doing the wave with a smile, successfully introducing the video. "..And, I have a special guest with me here today!" he said with a smile. "Introducing my lovely assistant, danisnotonfire!" he announced, holding out his arms to cue Dan. Dan jumped into the frame, smiling like an idiot.

"Hello, Internet!" he greeted the camera. They went on about the main point of the video, which was picking questions that the fans had sent them on twitter and simply answering them- just like old times. They went through tons of questions, both knowing that not even half of them would make the final cut. While Dan was off to the kitchen to grab spoons to see if they could hang them on their noses, Phil quickly dove his hand into the bedside table's top drawer and rummaged around until he found the velvety box he was looking for. He quickly pocketed it, hearing Dan's footsteps as he returned with the spoons. They goofed around with said cutlery, but Dan could tell that something was off about Phil. Phil set aside the laptop, looking Dan in the eyes.

"N-next question," he stuttered. He could feel his hands shaking where they lay on the bed, obvious to Dan who quickly took his hands in his own.

"Are you okay, Phil? What is it?" Dan asked, genuine concern covering his face. Phil bit his lip. _I can't do this._ "Phil, is it the question? What's the question?" Dan asked, leaning forward and kissing Phil softly on the lips in an attempt to calm him slightly. Phil sighed. _I have to do this_.

"I r-really like you, no, I really l-love you, Dan, and-" he clumsily got down from the bed, onto one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket. Dan's jaw fell, realizing what was going on, why he was so nervous, and _why_ he wanted to film a Q&A video in the first place. He put his hand over his mouth, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Phil snapped the box open, revealing the last question of the video- "W-will you marry me?" Phil asked. Dan felt his eyes tear up and all he could do was nod, at a complete loss for words. Phil smiled, the nervousness falling away. "Really!? You will?" he asked excitedly. Dan nodded, crying and smiling at the same time.

"Of course, you idiot!" he cried, pulling Phil back up to the bed by him. He pulled Phil close, capturing him in a deep kiss as they both cried tears of joy. They broke apart only so Phil could put the ring on Dan's finger before falling out of the camera's shot to do something that was definitely not going onto YouTube.

** A/N: Okay i know that was crap, but it was a 2 AM thing for shits and giggles on a Phan blog. I figured I should post it here since I've kind of left you guys in the dark for a while :') Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless! By the way, the blog I was talking about is phanthings dot tumblr dot com, you should go check it out and share your opinions! :D Until next time! **


End file.
